Matchwood
Matchwood is an official game in Habbo which involves getting three squares that have the same image, next to each other to try to be the first to get a certain amount of yellow squares before your opponent (multi player rules). The point of it is basically to match up three of the same old Habbo Guides badges to get yellow squares. There is Single Player, which involves unlimited turns to get to level 20 (but is timed), and Multi Player which involves going head to head with an opponent to try to gain the most colored squares. Gameplay Multi Player Each round starts off with instructions on how to play. Then the playing screen loads. There will be the word Waiting at the top of the game. That signifies that you are currently waiting for an opponent to come. Once an opponent has been found, game starts automatically. It announces if either you or your opponent is first. If it's your opponent's turn it will also say Opponent thinking... at the top of the game. The opponent will then have 20 seconds (same time you have) to find three matching squares to go next to each other, either horizontally or vertically. Then it is your turn to find three matching squares. This continues until one players bar is fully filled up. But the person with the most squares corresponding to their status (yellow = you, blue = your opponent) essentially wins. Sometimes you get rewarded with a power up bonus. Acorns Acorns are one of the squares that is part of the playing field. It explodes during the second turn after it appears. It appears when a user matches more than three squares together. When the Acorn explodes, all the squares around it get taken to the activating user's color. Single Player Each round starts off with instructions on how to play. Then the playing screen loads. The game will then start automatically. The game play for the single player is basically the same as the multi player except, it's always your turn. In the single player there are 20 levels you have to complete to master it. Basic Rules The rules/gameplay for Matchwood '''are usually included before every game starts. Below is the playing field for single player. Squares To Join Together The game contains Habbo Guides badges as the images to join together. Power Ups Power Ups may give you advantages while playing Matchwood. You have the ability to use as many power-ups you have per multi player game. '''A multiplayer only power up will be identified with a '*'. Telescope Telescopes are the cheapest and most common power up to get/have. Since they cost less than the other power ups, Telescopes are more likely to be bought and used. What the Telescope does is, makes squares that can be match up with two other ones wiggle so they are easy to spot and then take advantage of. Telescope Rates Thunderbolt Thunderbolts are one of the most expensive power ups and they are really powerful. Thunderbolt removes some of the animals and marks them with your color in multiplayer or removes the yellow color in single player. Thunderbolt Rates Time Machine Time Machines are one of the most expensive power ups, although it has the same rates as the Thunderbolt. What the Time Machine does is it refills your time bar to give you extra time. This is one of the more popular power ups since many people think it is more helpful than the Telescope and Thunderbolt, and gives you more time to actually think about a solution. Time Machine Rates Moonshine* Moonshine is one of the cheaper power ups along with the Telescope. What Moonshine does, is it makes the opponents playing area lose the images on the wood. So that means the opponent has to navigate basically blindly, trying to match up squares. Moonshine Rates Badges There are four different badges that can be earned only be playing the game, and performing certain actions in it. There are 20 levels to each badge. For the complete set of these achievements see Game Achievements Matchwood Skill For getting to Level 20 on Matchwood single player. Matchwood Trouper For playing Matchwood on X''' different days. Matchwood Booster For using boosts in Matchwood '''X amount of times. Matchwood Rank For winning '''X '''Matchwood multi player games. Leaderboard The Matchwood leaderboard is a leaderboard that is basically the same as Snowstorm's. It just shows the highest ranking players of that week. There are no prizes involved, unlike Fast Food. ---- Sounds Category:Games Category:Featured Article